Kingdom Hearts: Heroes Never Retire
by TehZach1993
Summary: When recently un-retired Bruce Wayne lands in a restaurant in Destiny Islands, its up to Sora, Riku, and Kairi to observe, and help him defeat his obstacles to make his legacy last.


"How the heck should I know where he came from!? He just fell through the roof!" Complained Stephenie, the owner of Destiny's Grill, the most popular dining area for Sora and his two friends, Riku and Kairi now that they were back home on their islands.

The three young people stood above the collapsed man laying on the floor, looking at him down there curiously.

It was then they noticed that this man was pretty old and he was pretty banged up, not from the fall it seemed, he had fresh battle wounds and his arm apparently was recently broken. "Jeez, he seems a bit old to be getting into brawls." Riku said as they helped him up onto a booth.

"Watch your mouth silver." The man surprised them by snapping at Riku.

As the three teens sat on the other end of the booth in front of the gray haired man they looked him over, he was well built, muscular, and carried himself like a man who'd seen some things in his day.

"So uh...what brought you through this restaurant's...roof Mr...?"

The gray haired man stared at the spiky haired brunette, he could tell instantly by his eyes that he was a trustworthy type, a heroic kind of fellow, funny...he reminded him a lot of Dick in that regard.

As for the silver haired one...he reminded him of Jason.

"Well I certainly feel like I've fell through a roof...and its Bruce...Bruce Wayne."

"I take it I'm not in Gotham City anymore?" Bruce said with a careful look around.

The three teens, looked at each other confusedly, and shook their heads together.

"Damn...Where am I then?"

"To be specific you're in Destiny Island's #1 Grill and Restaurant. Which you just randomly fell through the roof." Kairi explained good naturedly.  
Bruce having just noticed the body shaped hole in the ceiling, chuckled and said "I'm good for it I assure you. Assuming my money is good on an island."

It was at this moment Bruce's cell phone rang in his pocket, he took it out, surprised to see it was Gordon. "Surprised I get reception out here assuming this is out in the ocean."  
The three teens looked at each other and couldn't help but chuckle, leaving the explaining the whole other worlds stuff for later.

"Hello Gordon, I'm assuming things with the mutants aren't going too well?"

Sora blinked at the word "mutant"

"Not good at all Bruce, they're demanding that you face their leader a second time...this time for keeps."

"I was afraid of that, but I seem to have found myself in an area I'm not familiar with. Called Destiny Islands, Ever hear of it?"

"Not familiar with it, no. Sure you're not in another world?"

Hearing this, the three teens nearly choked on their drinks.

It wasn't everyday that someone they hardly knew and had just popped up out of nowhere just ASSUMED that they had landed in a new world.

Bruce looked around, and said "Its possible, I hope this isn't one of Darkseid's tricks. I really don't feel like asking Clark for help."

"If the natives are friendly and there is a way to maybe...make a link between these two worlds...perhaps I have a plan. Put me on speaker somewhere safe." Gordon instructed.

Bruce nodded to the three teens and got up from the table, asking them if there was anywhere discreet they could talk.

Once they had reached the secret place, Sora, Riku, Kairi and their new elder friend Bruce put Gordon on speaker phone. "Shall we explain to your new friends the situation Bruce?"

"I feel I should, Gotham is pretty much my responsibility once you retire."

Bruce revealed to the trio about his superheroic adventures until his retirement some time ago, and also his coming out of retirement just a short while ago, where he was badly injured by the leader of the gang of mutants who have taken over Gotham.

"I admit it was reckless of me to think I could take him on. But youth isn't everything kids, and he will make the mistake of thinking that since he won once that he is stronger than me. Which I can tell you is not the case. I've gone up against worse than him."

Sora nodded, "So whats the plan?"

"If there's a way to get his gang here and deliver their leader a humiliating defeat...my plan is to claim their gang as my own."

Riku thought for a moment, "Pretty good plan...and there is a way to get them here, especially without the leader knowing what he's getting into."

"Now I only need to know if there are any good big mudholes around here to stage the brawl in?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

The trio looked at each other strangely, but showed him one anyway.

Instead of finding a mere mudhole, the citizens had all joined together to help Bruce MAKE a mudhole. Bruce was very grateful and pledged his loyalty to Destiny Islands, "Once they are my disciples lets say...and all is said and done...should any of you ever require a guardian over this city...you know where we'll be." Bruce said solemnly.

Many of the Radiant Garden Restoration committee had showed up, some where doubtful that this elderly gentleman, however strong he may appear, could defeat a man who had been described by the Mutants already there as a hulking beast with claws and huge muscle mass.

"Just remember everyone, it takes more than muscle to win a fight...it takes strategy and skill." Bruce said as he donned his cape and cowl, now black.

"Robin, you stay with the spectators, this one is mine."

Robin did as she was told and stayed close to the trio of keyblade wielders, they had begun to hear the thumps of large footsteps in the pipe coming toward them.

When the large shark like man appeared in the pipe, all was quiet, until he was thrown into the mudhole and disappeared under the muck.

He surfaced with a roar, "Batman! Show youself! Face me fool! And I will kill you! I will show you who rules, Gotham!"

That was when Batman surfaced behind Leader and tossed away his cape, "Okay, son. Show me!"

It began as a fight unlike any the spectators from Radiant and Destiny had ever seen, the two fighters traded heavy vicious blows to the face and stomach.

"You're weak old man! You're slow!" Leader taunted.

"True, but we're all slow when we're thigh deep in mud." Batman countered.

Leader lunged at Batman, took a swipe with his claws, missed both times, tried an elbow jab that was blocked.

Then found himself doubled smacked in both ears, leaving him stunned for the moment.

"And you're not too bright." Batman commented.

With a roundhouse kick to the face Batman took advantage of his enemy's stunned state.

Then a heavy punch to the gut that left most people in the crowd clutching theirs.

It seemed every blow Leader tried it was blocked by Batman.

Then Batman used his gauntlets to swipe at Leader's eyes.

"What was that!?" Leader mocked, thinking nothing of it.

"Just the right kind of cut above the eyes, the kind that bleeds." Batman told him, as blood seeped down into Leader's eye.

Batman tossed leader over his shoulder into the mud, after a heavy punch to his fanged jaw.

Two mutants were splashed with mud and commented to another, "Aw man ya see Don? Batman nasty!"

"See? Leaders boggin!" said one.

"Leader billy berserk, Rob." The other said in their unknown slang.

Leader tossed a flaming barrel towards Batman, who easily dodged it, then Batman repeatedly smashed in the albino's face until his already patched up nose spewed blood as he howled with pain.

Leader tried to attack, but Batman was brutal, and kept his advance up, smashing his jaw in.

To finish this combo, Batman kicked Leader in his already bloody nose sending him spiraling into the mud.

Sora and Riku had never seen such a ferocious fight, they indeed had underestimated Bruce's skills, as had everyone on Destiny Islands.

Leader leapt out of the mud, trying to swipe at the Bat, but Bruce dug his fingers into two different places in the albino's shoulderblade, confusing the monster.

"That a tickle!?"

"Actually that was a nerve bundle in your deltoid. Might not have hurt but you won't be using that arm for awhile." Batman said with a smirk.

Testing the arm, finding it dead weight, Leader pressed his advance still, not willing to give up so easily.

Deciding to use his feet to attack instead, it seemed that Leader was actually getting the upper hand upon Batman, to his friend's shock as he had been doing so well.

Once Batman was thrown into the mud and picked up by the collar by Leader, it was revealed that it was a trick to get close enough to head butt the albino beast.

"You finished old man!"

Batman slammed his head into Leader's nose.

"You don't get it son!"

"This isn't a mud hole!"

As Leader turned around to face his enemy, he found a rock hard fist connecting with his jaw, spraying blood into the crowd.

As Leader fell after a few more properly placed blows, Batman continued to speak "Its an operating table!" He wrapped himself around the huge white arm and twisted himself around it until he heard loud cracks and the giant of a man scream.

"And I'm the surgeon!"

Punching the albino more times in the face, he grasped the monster's leg and twisted again until an even louder crack was heard, much to the horror of those present.

Batman straddled the beast, and continued to deliver punch after punch to the man's face as he cried out in pain, until his face was so swollen it was unrecognizable.

The mutants approached out of the crowd, shock and awe on their faces.

Batman turned to them, an expectant look on his face as if to say "Well?"

With that, every mutant in the crowd began to cheer out the name "Batman!"

Looking over at Sora, Riku and Kairi. They had impressed and slightly shocked looks on their faces, never expecting someone of Bruce's age to be capable of such brutal fighting and such heroics.


End file.
